Una locura en Freddy
by HappyHearth
Summary: Clary escondió su rostro entre sus manos, se pregunto que la llevo a todo esto. Una pizzería, animatronicos que se mueven, historias oscuras, pasados dolorosos. Clary se pregunto, ¿cómo es que fue a parar a ese lugar?
1. Chapter 1

Una locura en Freddy's

Era una tarde soleada y una familia de dos hijos entro a una pizzería ya muy reconocida en ese país, la niña de tan solo 6 años de edad corrió al escenario junto a su hermano que le tenía que seguir, él tenía 10 años. En el escenario estaba la banda de los Toys tocando una dulce melodía a los pequeños que miraban con atención. Después de escuchar esa canción la pequeña se escabullo de la mano de su hermano a la otra sala donde estaba la muy reconocida Mangle.

El niño al darse cuenta de que su hermana no estaba, le busco rápidamente, estaba seguro que si le pasaba algo sus padres lo matarían, suspiro de alivio al verla jugar con unos niños con la Marioneta.

\- Clarissa, vamos nuestros padres se preocuparan, venimos después de comer

\- P-Pero… Jordán…

\- Vamos, te aseguro que volvemos rápido

\- Está bien

Clarissa siguió a su hermano dando saltitos de dos en dos, la niña miro de reojo a Mangle que parecía molesta, se notaba en su mirada. La chica se encogió de hombros y salieron de esa sala. Llegaron con sus padres que estaban sentados en unas de las mesas del centro del lugar. Estaban serios.

\- Mónica…

\- No quiero escuchar nada… Era hijo de mi hermana, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle…?

\- Fue un accidente, cerraron el lugar

\- Pero este sigue abierto…, no debería estar abierto

\- Mónica no ha pasado nada en este lugar, no va a pasar lo mismo

\- Tú no lo sabes… S-Su hermano… Le hizo eso…

Los niños se acercaron a sus padres y los miraron confundido, Jordán, les pregunto sentándose junto a su madre.

\- ¿Pasa algo? Se ven algo cansados

\- Está todo bien hijo, solo hemos tenido unos inconvenientes, nada de qué preocuparse

\- Está bien, ¿Qué comeremos?

Aun que era evidente que era una pregunta muy absurda le hacia sonreír el como respondí su hermanita. Aunque veía la evidente preocupación de sus padres quería hacerlos sonreír.

\- ¡Pizza!

Dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo alegremente mientras aplaudía, llego una de las tantas meseras de aquel lugar y atendió a la pequeña familia. Cuando comían la pequeña se acordó de su primo.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- S-Si…

\- ¿Cuándo visitaremos a mi primo?

\- ¿E-Eh? B-Bueno, no lo sé hija

Siguieron platicando y paso una hora, los niños estaban jugando con Bon Bon. Clarissa se volvió y camino a la sala donde antes se encontraba con el grupito de niños. Su hermano la siguió, pero esta vez ella se había a acercado a Mangle.

\- Nunca la había visto a ella ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Bueno, escuche decir a un niño que le dicen Mangle

\- ¿Mangle? Que nombre más raro pero bonito

\- Lo sé, pero se ve muy destrozada, como si necesitara algún arreglo

Jordán se limito a observarla mientras tomaba la mano de tu hermana, por esos alrededores estaba pasando el guarda. Jordán y la pequeña Clarissa se acercaron más y más al animatronico. El guarda al percatarse de eso se acerco justo en el momento en que Jordán acercaba una mano para tocarla.

\- Hey niño, no lo hagas

\- ¿E-Eh?

La muñeca de Jordán fue tomada por la del guarda que apenas se percato de que Mangle se había cambiado de lugar. Clarissa comenzó a temblar y llamo la atención de los dos levantando su mano señalando al techo.

\- E-Ella… ¿debería estar ahí?

\- ¿Q-Que…?

El guarda apenas de término de dar la vuelta cuando Mangle se dejo caer con demasiado impulso y su boca se cerró en torno a la parte frontal del cráneo del guarda, la sangre salpico manchando a los dos niños que se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena. El grito del guarda hizo eco en todo el restaurante.

\- ¡Aahh!

Grito la chica al levantarse de su pesadilla con la respiración entrecortada, sudando y asustada. La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y entro una señora de cabello castaño con algunos mechones grises y blancos. La madre de Clarissa.

\- Hija, hija tranquila…

\- E-Ella… Y-Yo…

La chica se tapo el rostro era la quinta en esa semana que se levantaba por aquel recuerdo que le traumatizo desde pequeña. Su madre la abrazo y la consoló hasta que paso una media hora, cuando se fue la chica suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama.

11 años… 11 malditos años…

La chica suspiro nuevamente. Habían pasado 11 años desde que aquel accidente. Al final se entero que el nombre de aquella persona era Jermy y tenía 21 años. Muy joven, pensó la chica cuando cumplió los 11 años. Había estado en terapia para ayudarla con el trauma, no ayudo demasiado. Cuando se entero de que re-abrirían una pizzería de la cadena de Fredbear & Friends, se desmayo a plena clase. Todos sabían quién era ella, todos sabían que era la pobrecilla chica que estuvo en el accidente, todos sabían que la habían atendido más de 5 traumatólogos, los mejores del país. Nadie podía ayudarla, nadie podía salvarla. Ni siquiera su hermano mayor, Jordán.

En la mañana cuando levanto recibió en la cocina una pancarta de mil colores con la inscripción "Feliz Cumpleaños, Clary", varias regalos, abrazos y besos. Y al último un desayuno muy especial, su favorito. Hot-cakes, con una bola de helado arriba, de galleta, con un chocolate caliente. Estaban en la estación de invierno.

Clary, desde el incidente, la llenaron de regalos y demás cosas. Pero la chica había cambiado completamente desde ese día. Ahora era callada, reservada, educada y curiosa.

\- Hija feliz cumpleaños 17 años ya, estas muy grande

Lo que dijo su madre resultaba demasiado irónico, ya que ella era de baja estatura, aun con 17 años de edad. Su hermano le revolvió el cabello y le tendió una cajita, que fue como el quinto de sus regalos para ella, que era morada con un listón rosa.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Ábrelo

\- Jordán… ¿Qué tramas?

La relación con su hermano no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía comportándose como una niña con él. Aun que Jordán ya tenía 21 años su hermana había sido su prioridad desde el accidente. Clary abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, quito el listón y levanto la tapa, la chica soltó un grito de felicidad y emoción. Dejo la caja y abrazo a su hermano muy emocionada.

\- ¡Jordán!

\- ¡Clary!

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Tengo mis contactos

Los hermanos se separaron y se sonrieron, su madre los observaba desde la mesa. Le daba felicidad que al menos un integrante de la familia hiciera feliz a su hija. Su padre había ido al trabajo más temprano d lo normal y dejo los regalos de Clary en la cocina donde ella los guardo.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado

\- ¿Qué si me gusto? ¡Me encanto!

Últimamente Clary había estado siguiendo a una banda que le gustaba mucho, Nothing But Thieves, hace unas semanas habían sacado una pulsera de oro con diamantes de edición especial de la banda. Clary había estado hablando de eso toda la semana y por fin su hermano la había puesto en sus manos.

Clary desayuno platicando con su madre y su hermano sobre la escuela. Cuando llego la hora tomo sus cosas y camino a su instituto. Estaba en su celular mandando unos mensajes a sus amigas y se detuvo en la parada para que el transporte la llevara al colegio. Su hermano la alcanzo cuando llegaba.

\- Hola, llegue

\- Tarde, como siempre

\- Es parte de mi encanto

Clary se comenzó a reír cuando llegaron las chicas que iban en su mismo salón. Luego llegaron sus amigas, Abby y Aria. Tenían unas cajitas en sus manos y le sonreirán a Clary.

\- ¡Clary! Feliz cumpleaños

\- Gracias, chicas, pero dejen hablar al mismo tiempo, me dan miedo

Las tres chicas rompieron a reír y conversaron un rato, Abby solo veía a Jordán. Cuando Abby y Clary se conocieron pasaron años para que le diera que le gustaba su hermano pero vamos les ganaba por 4 años. Solo era un simple crush. Las tres chicas platicaban animadamente cuando Kendall se les acerco y con una sonrisa muy cínica le tendió algo a Clary. La chica le miro confundida, cuando miro bien era dinero.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Un regalo

\- No necesito nada tuyo. Gracias

\- Cómprate algo lindo

\- No necesito tu limosna, tengo todo lo que necesito, ahora déjame en paz Kendall

\- Vamos se que has sufrido mucho, este dinero no te afectara

En ese momento Jordán se había levantado y se acerco a Kendall, algo decía que estaba molesto. Abby suspiro, si que estaba enamorada de él.

\- Kendall, ya vete por favor

\- Pero Jordán, cariño, es su cumpleaños

\- No me llames cariño y ya vete

Jordán le dio media vuelta a Kendall y le dio de empujones para que se fuera, ella se quejaba. Aria rio por lo bajo y abrazo a Clary que apretaba los puños, estaba enojada.

\- Tranquila, ella solo es una pajarica que quiere problemas

\- Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias

Llego el transporte y todos subieron, las chicas suspiraron al ver entrar a Jordán. El chico solo sonrió y se sentó con sus amigos en la parte en medio. Al entrar algunos clavaron la vista en Clary, todo instituto se había enterado que la chica se había desmayado en plena clase de gimnasia, Clary maldecía a esa estúpida pizzería.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, Clary por favor

\- Tengo que, es una apuesta…

\- P-Pero por qué no te negaste, odias ese lugar

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no puedo rechazar una apuesta y ustedes lo saben

\- Bueno si… Pero…

\- Pero nada, Aria por favor apóyenme en esto

\- Está bien

\- ¿Abby?

\- Hm… Está bien…

Las tres amigas se abrazaron y se despidieron para que Clary entrara a ese lugar que tanto odiaba. Cuando entro estaba el show pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a Bon, Chica, Fredd, BB, Marioneta o Mangle. La chica se estremeció al recordar ese nombre. En el lugar de los animatronicos lo sustituían otros.

\- ¡Hola! ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

Clary salto del susto y se dio la vuelta para encontrase con la fría mirada violeta de una chica de metal rubia. Clary comenzó a temblar y solo sonrió, nerviosa, la rubia ladeo su cabeza confundida.

\- Disculpe ¿usted está bien?

\- S-Si…

\- Me alegro, sea bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear Pizza donde la felicidad es nuestro mayor compromiso.

\- Si, no lo dudo, gracias

Clary salió dando traspiés a un pasillo que daba a la oficina del guarda, se apoyo en la pared y respiro hondo. La chica camino lo más tranquila posible para tocar la puerta y escuchar una voz desgastada y grave.

\- Pase

\- ¿S-Señor Fazbear?

\- ¿Si?

\- Vengo a pedir el trabajo


	2. Chapter 2

Una locura en Freddy's

— ¿D-Disculpa?

— Vengo a por el trabajo ¿No se puede? ¿Alguien ya lo tomo?

—B-Bueno no, pero es que es muy sorprendente que una mujer sea quien me lo pide, la mayoría son hombres y…

Una persona entro por la puerta, empujando un poco a Clary, ella se hizo a un lado y suspiro. ¿Había cometido un error al aceptar?

— Perdón… Señor Fazbear, la gente se queja de que los animatronicos huelen mal…

— ¿Qué?

—Señor la gente se está quejando de que los animatronicos se ven en mal estado….

—Disculpe señorita, tengo que…

—Lo espero señor Fazbear

—Gracias, vuelvo enseguida

—Si

El hombre salió detrás del joven que había apareció por la puerta y escucho como se alejaban. Clary no puedo contener su curiosidad y comenzó a camina por la oficina, vio papeles dispersos por el escritorio, los checo con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver que eran noticias de hace mucho tiempo, las guardo en su mochila y siguió revisando, la oficina tenía dos puertas.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Como te decía Mateo, pues no tienes de que preocuparte

— P-Pero señor…

—Ya tengo nueva guarda

— ¿Nueva?

—Si, es la que está en mi oficina

—Hm… Este bien, adiós señor Fazbear, gracias

— Adiós Mateo

El joven sonrió y se retiro caminando a pasos lentos, Clary corrió al escuchar que venía por el pasillo y se sentó en la silla casi cayéndose, tomo nuevamente su equilibrio y sonrió nerviosamente cuando el dueño entro nuevamente.

—Bien ¿es tu primera vez en un restaurante de este… tipo?

—No, de hecho estuve en Fredbear and Friends antes del… accidente

—Oh bueno… Entonces ¿quieres el trabajo?

—Sí, sería una oportunidad excelente

—Bien, te parece si empiezas mañana hoy será el ultimo día de nuestro guarda

—Excelente, lo veo en la noche señor Fazbear

Clary salió de la oficina contenta pero nerviosa. Cuando entro nuevamente a donde daba el escenario los animatronicos la voltearon a ver con ojos fríos y vacios, la gente de estaba abandonando el local. Clary trago saliva y salió aprisa del lugar.

Ya entrada la noche Clary estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo. Esta pensaba en como seria su primer trabajo, cuando su madre lo escucho se puso muy feliz y su hermano también, así que no quiso decirles donde sería su trabajo. Clary suspiro y se puso de costado mientras observaba su escritorio.

—Hm… ¿Qué hare?

—Toc, toc

Dijo su hermano al asomar sus ojos por la abertura de la puerta y sonreía alegremente. Clary sonrió y le hizo señas de que entrara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Vamos ya, no nos dejes en la intriga ¿Dónde es tu trabajo?

—Es que… Es difícil ¿sabes?

—En que solo dime y ya asunto arreglado

—Bueno… Peor no le digas a mamá

—Palabra de hermano

Dijo mientras levantaba una mano y revolvía el cabello de su hermana. Ella sonrió un poco y doblo sus rodillas para acércaselas al pecho y apoyarse en ellas. Observo a su hermano que parecía sereno y feliz.

—Bien… Estoy trabajando en…

— ¿Si?

—Freddy Fazbear Pizza…

Su hermano perdió la sonrisa y la observo fijamente, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Clary paso la mano frente a su cara y no paso nada.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Clary suspiro y lo repitió como doce veces su hermano no reaccionaba solo estaba sorprendido y boquiabierto.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Jordán han pasado años desde aquel incidente

—¡Pero no dice que vuelva a pasar! ¡Me niego rotundamente!

—Jordán, no puede hacerme esto

—Claro que puedo, no trabajaras en ese lugar

—Muy tarde ya lo estoy haciendo y comienzo mañana

Jordán se quedo callado y salió de la habitación enojado, Clary se tapo la cara con la almohada ay grito con todas sus fuerzas. Después suspiro para acostarse de un costado y cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Una locura en Freddy's

— _**Y por ultimo estos son los baños**_

— _**¡Genial! Gracias, Jefe**_

— _ **De nada. Ahora bien si ya me puedo retirar**_

— _ **Por supuesto**_

Clary camino detrás del Señor Fazbear y llegaron a la puerta donde el señor se despidió amablemente de Clary y cerro el lugar, la chica se dirijo a la oficina pero escucho unos ruidos en la cocina y fue a revisar rápidamente. Al estar ahí y no ver nada se dispuso a volver a la oficina, ya eran las

12:15 am

— _ **Que aburrido…**_

Esta estaba de espaldas a la tableta que le mostraba las cámaras, estaba "entretenida" lanzando una pelota a la pared de atrás y esta se volvía a su mano para volver a lanzarla. Siguió ignorando aquella tableta y siguió lanzando la pelota por unos minutos más.

2:02 am

Clary había dado su primera revisión y se inquiero al notar que Chica ni Bonnie estaban, estaba tan nerviosa que se mordía las uñas y miraba cada minuto la tableta. Se mordió un labio, encendió ambas luces de los pasillos, se quedo en shock.

— _**¡Aahh!**_

Casi se desmaya al ver a China en la ventana del pasillo derecho, cerró la puerta y apago la luz, temblando miro al otro pasillo y apago la luz al ver que no había nadie ahí.

— _**¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?**_

Abrió la puerta, Chica no estaba. Suspiro de alivio mientras miraba la tableta y checaba cuanta energía le quedaba.

50%

4:37 am

Clary estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, escuchaba golpes, risas mecánicas y más golpes. Se había asomado a ambos pasillos pero los animatronicos no se habían acercado más o menos en 2 horas. Le quedaban 2 horas más para salir de aquella pizzería y le quedaba el 28% de la batería, estaba muerta.

5:23 am

—Esto está mal…

Clary caminaba mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nerviosa. Hace unos minutos había sido visita por Foxy quien solo la veía por la puerta, la chica había gritado y cerrado la puerta en sus narices sin importarle mucho. Escucho golpes en la puerta de metal y se agazapo en una de las esquinas de la oficina.

—Mierda… Mierda…

Esta temblaba a nivel terremoto. No podía controlarse, le quedaba el 10% de la batería y ya estaba muerta de miedo. Más golpes, más fuertes.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí cosa sin corazón!

Clary volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza, comenzó a llorar le quedaba el 5%. Si, estaba más que muerta.

5:55 am

—N-No…

Clary estaba en una de las esquinas de la oficina abrazándose las piernas mirando ambas puertas. Le quedaba el 3% de la batería y ninguna animatronico había aparecido. Las luces se apagaron y todo quedo en silencio, Clary cerró los ojos. Escucho como alguien sonreía y después como las luces volvían.

Estaba a salvo. Por ahora.


End file.
